True Weird Stories of Minecraft: The day I met Dexter
by MinecraftDragon2000
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Dexter Morgan, Bay Harbor Butcher, is approached by an interesting stranger bearing gifts and an experience he will not soon forget. PG


One day, I was walking around after class was over and trying to find a nice place to drink my gatorade. It was very sunny and hot, and I couldn't wait to find a nice shady tree to sit under and open the orange, plastic gateway to my nectar of happiness. Suddenly in the blinding sunlight, I saw the hunky outline of a man with gloves on. He had red hair, good muscles, and a necklace with an ID card hanging on it. "Oh my shit," I thought, "It's Dexter Morgan from Dexter!" He had a mysterious look on his face, but my nearly telepathic empathy detected that he was very sweaty, hot, and definitely needed something awesome to quench his thirst with. Even though I think sharing is unsanitary, I walked up to Dexter Morgan and said "Excuse me, sir, I couldn't help but notice you are looking rather parched. Would you perchange sup upon my Purple Flavor Gatorade?" Dexter looked surprised and impressed at the flavor I had chosen, and was momentarily struck speechless. "Purple gatorade is my favorite," he said. His voice was like the purring of a gigantic, romantic puma. "Thanks, kid." With his sunburnt lips, he guzzled down first a few small sips, then one large gulp of the gatorade. "What's your name?" he said with his newly hydrated throat.  
"My friends call me Dragonblade Nichigo, but you can call me Ichigo if you want," I said, flipping my bangs out of my face.  
"It's very nice to meet you, Ichigo.." he said politely. "Would you like to take a walk with me so we can talk more?"  
"Yes, Mr. Morgan," I said.  
"Please, my friend...call me Dexter," he said with a positively evil smile.

As we walked in the terrible, hot sun, I found that we were both sweating like demons in hell, and soon the bottle of gatorade was spent after it had quenched us both.  
"Dexter-kun, I am having a very good time talking to you, but this Miami weather is going to overheat us like a cookie in the microwave for too long. Would you perchance like to relocate to somewhere cooler and darker, like the computer lab?"  
"Cool and dark...just like me," he said with a dark smile. I laughed and soon we went to the computer room together. The bright screens of the computers were at odds with the dark, lightless room, lightless because of the light switches that were in the off position, creating a dark, welcoming, uterus like cave of computers. I made sure that Dexter sat at the computer with the most comfortable chair. He noticed my attentions with a nod of approval.

"I only use my computer for working," said Dexter. "What do you do on the computer?"  
"Well, Dexter," I said knowingly, "there is a beautiful world of possibilities inside of the computer. The internet is a great place that can give us a lot of fun things, and I would like to show you the thing that I consider the most number one of them all."  
His big, curious eyes penetrated into the depths of my soul. "I can see that because you took me to this dark place, that you, too, have a mystery to share. Please tell me the most number one thing that you have found on the computer."  
I took a deep breath to prepare myself, and then I clicked on the familiar brown square icon with a thin layer of green on top. "The number one thing is called Minecraft. Usually you have to pay twenty-five dollars for an account, but I got five when it was in alpha and I will let you have one of them for free."  
"Interesting...so it's quality controlled by a paid signup.." he said. "But what exactly can you do in Minecraft?" I laughed.  
"Well don't worry, I will show you right now." I leaned over his lap and typed in my alt screenname and login on his computer, and then I did the same on mine with my main account. I also clicked on the server and world that I would host us in. I explained all this as I did so, looking into his soulless eyes and seeing a spark of interest.

"The basic idea is that you hit blocks to collect them, and then you can make a house and have a cool life inside the world of Minecraft."  
"Okay,.." he said cooly, but I could tell he wasn't sure what to do. He tried hitting at a granite block with his bare hands. "I can't make this block break Ichigo, am I doing this wrong?" he asked with a hint of sadness. I laughed and explained to him that you have to start out with breaking smaller things, like wood, so that you can make a craft box and craft up pickaxes to break things that were difficult to get with your hands. We laughed at his silly mistake together, and soon we were mining together. I will never forget his happy face the first time he found diamonds deep in the earth and stored them in a box. Dexter was very good at stalking all the enemys, especially the creepers, and he would kill them for me when I was distracted doing other stuff. Through the power of our teamwork, we made a really cool house together. It was made of glass, but it had a secret passageway where he stored all the things he used, like his swords and pickaxes. "Just like real life," he said. "Thank you so much for showing me Minecraft, Ichigo," he said shyly. "I don't know how I can ever repay you...do you want to keep hanging out to make our cool house?"  
"Yes," I said gleefully. And that's how I showed Dexter Morgan how to play Minecraft.


End file.
